Conventionally, a method of writing data from a mobile terminal to an NFC (near field communication) chip attached to an external device, is known in the related art. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-211039.
Also known in the related art is a method of acquiring communication information, such as an IP (internet protocol) address, from an NFC chip when a user carrying a mobile terminal desires to use one of functions of an image forming apparatus, such as a printing function or a scanner function, the communication information being needed for the mobile terminal to communicate with the image forming apparatus.
Hence, by utilizing the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-211039, communication information needed for the mobile terminal to communicate with the image forming apparatus may be written to the NFC chip. In the following, the NFC chip will also be called an information medium.